This invention relates to a fuel supplying device for producing an air/fuel mixture using sucked air for an internal combustion engine. More particularly, it relates to spark ignition type fuel injection engines.
Such a fuel injection engine is different from a conventional negative pressure intake carburetor type. In the former case, since pressurized fuel is actively supplied to an intake system to thereby operate the engine, the amount of fuel supply can be intentionally controlled. As a result, a suitable air/fuel mixture is obtained in compliance with various engine running conditions, and also a stable combustion process of the engine can be readily maintained. The above-described fuel injection engine has excellent characteristics.
However, the fuel supplying device of the fuel injection engine requires a control subsystem for a fuel injection rate. In this regard, the conventional control subsystem is complicated in its construction and costly causing the fuel supplying device to be expensive. In addition, since distribution characteristics of air/fuel mixture of the prior art fuel supplying device is insufficient, and a fuel injection nozzle is provided to each cylinder. Accordingly complexity of the fuel supply device and the attendant cost rise are inevitable. As a result, the provision of the fuel supply device is strictly limited to racing cars or a part of expensive automobiles. At present, the provision thereof has not been applied to general automobiles.